Frazzled Level Objectives
Each level in Frazzled has a different objective that needs to be completed in order to move to the next stage. In each case the current objective is introduced at the start of the level and displayed in the upper left corner of the screen. Objectives 1. Get Stacks This is the simplest objective. All you need to do is create the required number of stacks to finish this level. Stacks consists of at least three matching colours in a row and can be vertical, horizontal, or diagonal. A four-in-a-row counts as two regular stacks, a five-in-a-row counts as three regular stacks. 2. Get Horizontals While you can still create stacks of any orientation (both to clear the playing field and to gain points), only horizontal stacks will count toward the completion of this level. Hint: you might wish to start at the left or right edge and work your way toward the centre. This way you can work on two horizontal stacks at the same time. 3. Get Diagonals Now only diagonal stacks will count toward the completion of the level. Hint: you might wish to create a central pyramid of four blocks and use the two sides to work on two diagonals at a time. 4. Get Four-In-A-Rows To count toward the level objective, a stack must contain four matching blocks. Since a stack will disappear once three matching blocks line up, you need to be careful about the order in which you place blocks. The diagram shows how to for example create a horizontal four- and five-in-a-row. Hint: A five-in-a-row counts as two four-in-a-rows. Advanced hint: To create vertical four-in-a- rows you will need to setup a chain reaction. 5. Get Five-In-A-Rows Only stacks containing five matching blocks will count toward level completion, although, as always, you can create smaller stacks for other purposes. 6. Get Big X A Big X consists of two overlapping diagonal five-in-a-rows. Note that to complete a Big X you will need to place the central block (where the diagonals intersect) last. 7. Get Points To complete this level you need to gain a certain number of points, hence 'big-scoring' combinations should be your priority. See the sections on scoring for more details. 8. Eliminate Blocks These levels will begin with some blocks already on the playing field. To complete the level you must create just the right amount of stacks so that no blocks remain on the playing field. Hint: each new colour dropped from your paddle will have to be removed by building a stack, hence you should make careful decisions about whether or not a dropped block can be easily removed. If not, you might wish to keep it on the paddle. 9. Fill Playing Field This is the exact opposite of Objective #8. The playing field is empty to begin with, and it is your job to fill it with blocks. In other words, you'll want to avoid creating stacks (which will disappear) for this challenge. Hint: you can actually complete a stack with your final block. If done carefully, this can earn you a lot of points. 10. Catch Balls Your objective on these levels is simple to stay alive long enough to catch the required number of balls. 11. Get Combos To complete these levels you will need to create a given number of combinations. See the section on combinations for more details. 12. Get Chain Reactions To complete these levels you will need to set up tiles to create a given number of chain reactions. See the section on chain reactions for more details. Category:Frazzled